Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) communications suffer from various forms of interference, including crosstalk. Various techniques have been developed to combat this interference and its deleterious effects on data transmission. Vectored DSL has been one measure developed to address this problem. Additionally, bit rate capacities of DSL user lines subject to far-end crosstalk (FEXT) have been improved by adjusting transmit power spectral densities (PSDs) based on DSL loop lengths and other considerations. Systems, methods, apparatus and/or other implementations that provide improved vectored DSL system operation and improved mitigation of the near-far problem described herein would represent a significant advancement in the art.